rise of the kids?
by Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen
Summary: sets after the movie. North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and pitch turned into kids and now Jack is left to take care of them (i suck at summaries but the story is way better. atleast i think so) listen to me and listen good coz i'm saying this once I. Do. NOT.OWN.RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. rated k to be on the safe side
1. How it began

**a/n; Hey guys, so I was searching for a profile picture and I wanted something that has to do with ROTG and then I found thy cutest pic ever which got me to this idea. Now if any one knows me in this category then they might know me from a follow or a fav or even a review (I like to review a lot ) and it's my first time to try and write a ROTG fic so please DON'T BE NICE. I want you to tell me the truth only the truth and nothing but the truth. (even stop in the middle of the story and write a point so you don't forget it if you want) so after the incredibly long AN (so sorry for that) if you read it all congrats. If you read a line there and here then atleast you try if you didn't read anything then…. For real? You're just lazy…. ENJOY AND PLEASE RR (what the sam hill does the stand for) get it? But really what does it stand for?**

***line break***

It all happened way too fast. Even Jack couldn't catch up. As far as he knows they were all having their few hours off. Where tooth leaves her fairies to do some work (after long convincing from Jack to leave her babies do some work) and Sandy had placed dust on the pillow so when the kids drop their head on it all the dust comes rising up and doing the work. It's summer so it was off season for Frost, North and Bunnymud. They all gathered in the library. North and Bunny were debating which holiday was better. Tooth and Jack were watching World war Z on the laptop the yetis made. (turns out they were good at building ANY THING!) and Sandy was reading war and peace. It was super wait (except for Tooth's cheers and advice trying to get Brad Pitt to turn and kill the zombie behind him. She was new to the laptop thingy)

The next thing Jack remembers was the Nightmare horses breaking in and attacking them. as rays of different colors started shooting out of Jack's staff and Pitch sending black sand every where. Then he heard a big bang. A huge headache and dizziness came over him. Last thing he saw before he passed out was his friends… his family fighting so hard. Then blackness. That's it

Something poked him '_what the…?'_ Jack thought. It poked him again. It was a small figure but it was blurry. He blinked a few times. It was getting better _'wait, that looks like…'_ he blinked again and rubbed his eyes against his sleeve. Nope, he wasn't imagining. That was defiantly a little toothania "excuse me mister. But I wanna go to the potty" although his image was clear but he still couldn't believe his eyes. Jack titled his head and raised an eye brow "Tooth?". Tooth opened her mouth to answer but and little Bunny came hopping "excuse me Mate. But I need to go too" (**yeah, I can't get his accent. Nor North's sorry. If you know tricks then please don't hesitate)** Jack was shocked to say anything still trying to adjust to what just happened "I can pee here if you want" Bunny said trying to get him to go faster. The mental image made Jack snap out immediately "No no no, no need for that. Let's just go" he got up feeling a little dizzy but containing his balance. He started walking and he was half way around the room when he noticed that the two aren't behind him. He looked back. They were still standing where he passed out. He went to them again "what's up now?" he asked and Tooth shot her hands straight up. Jack wasn't completely deaf when it came to kids. He had Emma. He smiled a weak smile when he remembered his sister. Then he looked again at Tooth and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up carfully. Then looked at little (or normal sized Bunny not the size of a Kangaroo) Bunny who just looked back up at him. Jack offered an open hand and Bunny climbed on top of it. Jack gently raised him and placed him on his shoulder. Lil bunny held on tight scared of the new transportation. He searched the halls looking for the yetis. _'where the heck are they?!'_ then it hit him. They all had the whole month off. One month per year. Not the right time. AT ALL! he searched the hall ways till he got there. "okay, do your business" he said putting both of them on the floor. Tooth went in first. She was in there for a pretty long time. "mate?" Bunny looked up shifting from one foot to the other. Jack looked down to him. Bunny was about to explode. Jack stepped closer to the door and knocked on it "Tooth?" the door was loose. Tooth didn't close it all the way. When he didn't hear a respond he pushed the door a little with out looking "Tooth?" "HEY! WAIT!" he immediately shot the door close and closed his eyes even though he didn't see a thing "sorry!" he said. His face turning blue with a gimps of purple. After 30 seconds, Tooth got out. Bunny ran in after her. Jack could hear Bunny sighing in relief. Jack giggled. He was totally gonna tell North and Sandy about that. Wait! North… Sandy!. Jack ran back into the room. he stopped himself right before he tripped on a baby. He looked around and found little Sandy crying with no sound. His eyes were shut and his mouth was opened wide while another little figure (which looked a lot like Pitch was) sticking his tongue out and stretching out his hand holding a figure which might have been lying around the room and Sandy took interest in it. "Pitch?" Jack asked trying to convince himself that the little boy infront of him is Jack's worst enemy. Pitch looked up at him "well it's about time. Servant, take the rather annoying boy out of my sigh!" Jack was taking aback when Pitch called him servant "whoa, whoa. Servant? I am not a servant" he pointed out and Pitch looked at him "then who are you?" Jack was about to answer but he couldn't stay and argue while Sandy is sitting there and crying. Jack sighted and went to pick him up. At the same moment, one of the elfs came in leading Bunny which made Jack remember Tooth. Jack went to her again. She was sitting one the floor waiting "Tooth!" he said panting trying to catch his breath "why didn't you go with Bunny and the elf?" he said when he started breathing normally. She just raised both her arms up high. He had a feeling this would be a habbit of hers. He picked her up and went back to the room. then he placed her back down _'there'_ he thought and looked around the room _'1,2,3,4… wait, where's North?!' _as if on cue, something jumped over his head yelling "I am Nicholas St. North. A bravest, mites worrier in the whole plant!" Jack raised his hands up in attempt to pick up whatever or whomever that's on top of him. He succeeded and carried the boy so he can exam him. The boy was wearing a fury coat and a hat. yup, that was North. But he had dark brown hair and a gap instead of a tooth and the bottom tooth set. It looked cute. "can you put me down now?" North said


	2. asking for help

**a/N so that was fast. I mean 9 reviews 3 favs and 5 followers? This is downright amazing. Now for answering some question guest; thanks! PuffinsXD ; how can I do that? Wolfrunner99-2; well I never thought of that but you seem to have figure it out. AlexaTheWingedCat does L stand for something or did you accidentally post before writing anything else? Cat Girl 1995; yeah I thought I needed to cut the paragraphs a lil. And it's kinda from Jack's point of view so he doesn't know how it happened but I was going for the whole magic accident while fighting. Thanks for favs/follows and reviews and plz keep it upJ**

**Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen ' **

*line break*

Jack did as ordered and counted them again. There, now since they are all in one place he can take a moment and just…..sort things out.

*line break*

Okay, so plan is to get help. The elves will watch the kids while the believers (Jamie and his friends) will help Jack do the other Guardians' jobs. Since its summer, Jack can pick the kids up at night and return them at morning. _'Sounds like a good plan'_ jack thought to himself. The kids were playing on the floor and a baby sandy wrapped up in a blanket so he'd stay warm from Jack's body was sleeping in his arms. It was getting really late and although the spirits were immortal they needed sleep. Jack looked at the perfectly made wooden clock on his left side, 12 am. They need to go to bed and frankly, so does he. So Jack stood up careful not to wake Sandy up and said "okay, time for sleep" protests began immediately but he didn't change his mind "come on" he said leading them out.

He got everyone to his own room (since North insisted on making each guardian their own room) and Pitch slept in the guest's bedroom. It took him a while but he finally reached his last destination. Tooth's room.

Jake pulled the covers up to her shoulders letting her slide in "mister Jack, how long are we gonna stay here?" Tooth asked and Jack shrugged "I dounno Tooth. And can you please just call me Jack?" he said. Tooth took a moment to think about it and then finally nodded. He smiled "thanks. Have a good night, okay?" he said standing up and going to the door. He didn't even get to touch the door knob when she called for him saying Jack with no mister. He turned around and looked at her. She was sitting up "yes Tooth?" he said and she hesitated before speaking "can you um… stay. For a little while? I don't like to stay alone" she said in complete innocence that nobody could say no to.

He went to her and sat on the edge of the bed and whispered "okay" she smiled and slide aside leaving him space. He smiled and sat down next to her then hid his legs under the blanket. She slid closer to him and then nested her head on top of his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder then closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep. He had dozed off when Tooth was calling for him. She gave him a slight nudge and he woke up immediately "I can't sleep" she whispered. He sighed. He knew what that meant. "okay" he said in a voice just above a whisper. There was no backing down now (safe and sound)

I remember tears

Streaming down your face

When I said I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you say

Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone are past

Tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps ragging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooohhhaaa, ooohaaa

La la , oh lala

Ooohhaaaa, ohhhaaaa

Lala, oh lala

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ohhhh, ohhhhhhaa

Ohhhhh, ohhhhhaa

Ohhhhhh, oohhhhhhaa

Oohhhhhho, ohhhaaa

Ooohho, ohhhhaa

Ohhhho, ooohhaa

(safe and sound by taylor swift, I don't own it)

By the time Jack reached the end of the song Tooth had be sound asleep. He smiled and moved her head gently do he could get out with out waking her up. He needed to talk to someone and a 5 year old isn't the perfect listener

*line break*

_'of course, can't speak to a five year old, go speak to an 11 year old. What an amazing plan Jack!" _ Jack scolded himself as the wind carried him to The Bennett's. it was night so Jack felt guilty for waking up Jamie but he needed to make sure he wasn't going mad by all that's happening to them. That's happening to him. "Jamie" Jack whispered and nudged Jamie a little. "What?" Jamie said his eyes still closed "I need to talk to you" Jack replied

"Is it morning?" the kid asked

"No" Jack replied

"Is pitch back?"

"No"

"Did you make a snow day?"

"No"

"Then what do you want from me?" Jamie asked eyes refusing to open "I told you I wanna speak with you. Well, not particlery you. Maybe I came to you coz you're the only one that can see me. or maybe I wasn't thinking and I just came to you…" Jack kept thinking out loud he didn't notice the younger boy shooting him an 'I'm gonna kill you coz you woke me up at 3 in the morning when you don't even know what you want from me' with those big brown half shut sleepy eyes "if I agree on listening to whatever you have to say will you stop babbling nonsense and never wake me up again…ever" Jamie said more than asked and Jack just nodded "meet me on the roof in five" Jamie said and Jack nodded again and did as ordered

Jack was staring at the moon "did you do that?" Jack asked the moon like he always did not getting any answers of course " is that some April's fool? Coz this isn't fun. And I should know. I am the guardian of fun after all" Jack didn't hear Jamie climbing up the roof "are you gonna talk or should I go back to bed?" Jamie asked and Jack looked at him. He was wearing a huge jacket. It must be cold for mortals. When Jack didn't say anything Jamie went to him and sat next to him "hi Manny" Jamie said raising his hands without shaking them and lowing them again. North had told Jamie all about his adventures when Jack took Jamie to them. Jack's heart melted with joy the first time Jamie saw the work shop. The kid ran all around the place. He loved going there. Before that he only went there in his dreams but now he was at THY work shop. The place every kid would die to go there. And North loved having him there. "Shoot" Jamie said and Jack took a breath. Then started talking. He needed to get it all out and now was the time to do so

**a/n; ta daaaaaaa. So what's up. Sorry I didn't update in like forever. School and all. but wolfrunner99-2 feels me. right sis? So favs and follows are always welcomed and if you can spear a minute to review it will be much appreciated. Now for the shout outs which I will do when ever I can for every body that reviewed. If you have questions ask and if you have any ideas on what you want to see then go ahead **

**shout outs:-**

**geust1 ; thanks**

**Puffins XD; okay**

**Wolfrunner99-2 ; I didn't think about it but you seem to have figure it out**

**AlexaTheWingedCat; L?**

**Cat Girl 1995; I wrote an answer above**

**Avatar Aang; thanks**

**Cool (geust) I can't thank you enough. I just read your message like 10 seconds ago and really thank you so so much. You took all that time to write me this review which makes me feel like people really care about my story. Thank you so much and I will try my best to correct the stuff and don't worry about remaking the mistakes coz people can only get better. Please tell me if I did anything wrong in this one and again, Thank you so so so much for your review**

**Summer Leight Wind: the title was supposed to be 'Rise of the…Kids?" but fanfiction removed all the full stops I put in between THE and KIDS and thanks I thought it would be the perfect title for my story. And sorry about the capital thing I don't understand what you mean and please excuse me but English isn't my mother tongue. My mother tongue is Arabic but I am trying to improve my English and make it look like my mother tongue. Any way can you explain more about the capital thing in a pm? Much appreciated **

**xxTheMoonRiddlexX: well don't worry about that. This story is multiple chapters. So at ease my friend at ease. **

**So again fav/follow and review**


	3. Jamie to the rescue

**A/N: hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews. I love them. It makes me feel so special that you gave up a minute of your life to write me a review. You will find shout outs and answers to your questions at the bottom of the story. My 2****nd**** A/N. if I ever owned ROTG then I won't be sitting here writing a story to my story so since that answers the question I DON'T OWN ROTG. And luckily for you I am super sick and didn't go to school today. So, enjoy and the next update will be next weekend. With the exams coming and all so please forgive me. **

**Sincerely **

**Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen '**

**P.s I like it when I write line breaks and I am not changing that. It's now a habit and I don't wanna kill it.**

*line break*

Jamie sat there, eyes and mouth open wide as he listened to Jack's story about how he woke up and found all the brave guardians five year olds. "…..and I will need all the help I can get. So , Jamie? Would you like to babysit some Children while I make a small co-guardian helpers meeting?"

"What about the yetis?"

"Away for a month. And I don't trust the elefs to babysit"

Jamie had the word evil written all over his face. With his evil little smirk and the eyes that tell you he's up to something no good "so let me say it out loud to make sure I got you. You , Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun, the guy to nips at noses. Is asking me, an eleven year old for help"

Jack sighed "what do you want?"

"Now we're talking. 4 days of snowball fights and you being on my side" Jamie demanded

"2 days and I will make a huge mountain of ammo so both teams can take some"

"Fine, then make then five days"

"Two"

"Five"

"Three"

"Five"

"Four"

Jamie knew that he can't get anything else from Jack so he knew better then to turn down the offer "deal"

Jack smiled feeling that he won "okay so I need you in the morning and tell your mother you are walking Abby. Keeps your mother from suspecting, the elfs busy and Bunny won't go anywhere near it. Three birds with one snow ball"

*line break*

Babysitting became a piece of cake for Jamie –lots of practicing on Sophie of course- he knew what he should and shouldn't do so it was pretty easy to babysit the little big four. Just not all in one time!. Although it was a pain in the bum to babysit his annoying greatest enemy but what was he going to do? Throw him out on the streets. After all this Pitch isn't the Pitch that did all those stuff to them. True that deep down he was still that Pitch but they could try and change that. Everyone deserves a second chance.

"North! NO! YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE!" Jamie yelled as he ran to North grasping the plastic decoration food out of the boy's reach "this isn't for eating" Jamie clarified

"I'm boawd" Tooth said from her sit on the couch

"why don't you go play with Bunny?" Jamie said as he went to the drawer he put Sandy to sleep in.

"he is pwaying with his pointy stuff and I don't wike pointy stuff"

"What pointy stuff?" Jamie said alarmed

" the twiangle shape thingys"

"Boomerangs!" Jamie cried out for no one

Jamie ran to where Bunny was in the work shop "BUNNY! NO!" he yelled and did the same thing with the boomerangs that he did to the plastic food "no playing with dangerous stuff!" he scolded

"You don't tell me what to do, mate!" Bunny shot, pissed off that his "toys" were taken from him

"You are five and I am eleven which makes me older than me so in fact I CAN tell you what to do. Now come on" Jamie said putting the weapons away and carrying Bunny "let's go get Pitch"

Pitch was left in the kitchen since he was hungry and Sandy was crying so Jamie couldn't stay with him. So he must be there now. Or at least that's what Jamie thought

"Pitch!? Where are you" Jamie was now searching the room North made for the workers to rest in. there he found Pitch torturing one of the elfs. Poor elf ! he was trying to run away as Pitch was pulling out the elfs hat not knowing it was attached to the rest of the custom. "PITCH! NO" Jamie felt that he said that word for the thousandth time today. He ran to Pitch separating him and the elf. "No Pitch, the elf isn't a toy"

Pitch ignored him "that elf was eating the cookies. Slaves are not to eat the masters of the house's food"

"Pitch, he isn't a slave. He is one of the workers here and that was his food. We leave them eat the cookies. Now come on, I want you all in one place" Jamie took Pitch by the wrist and took the two boys back to the room. god knows what the other two were up to and if Sandy woke up or not.

Thank goodness! He was still asleep. "I'm Boawd" Tooth said again and Jamie sighed

"Jack will be here any minute guys. Just wait"

*line break*

Fairies, elfs and little eggs lined up in a circle around Jack as he said his plan. Eggs were to stay at place going through their normal routine until Bunny returned and fairies would be collecting the teeth while baby tooth is in charge and if anything goes wrong Jack would be informed immediately and the elfs would do the cooking cleaning and normal chores but stay away of making toys and getting anywhere near the kids. Jack dismissed them right after promising them that their masters would return as soon as he figures out how.

Jack spent the better part of the two hours he left the kids with Jamie searching for any spell book or magic book or any clue that can help them. He went through half the library with no luck and he couldn't go any longer. He was tired and he needed to check up on the kids.

*line break*

Jack opened the door at the yell of Jamie telling one of them not to touch that "Jack! Thank goodness you're back. I need your help dude. They're all board and I can't take it anymore. FREE ME!" Jamie pleaded desperate for freedom "okay kid. Let's take Abby and get you home" Jack said and was attacked by a crushing hug from Jamie "thank you"

*line break*

Jack got Jamie home safely and said goodbye then went back to the North pole. "Jack mate, we need to get out of this place. No offence but I need to see the sun mate" Bunny told Jack the moment Jack entered the room

"yeah Jack. I weally wanna go out" Tooth pleaded

"well, a bit of fresh air won't do any harm I suppose. I agree with the Bunny. We need to go out" Pitch said sitting on the to big for him arm chair

"yeah! This says adventure all over it" North cried which woke Sandy up

"okay, okay" Jack sighed "I geuss a bit of fresh air never hurts"

**A/N; tad daaaa. What do you think. How will Jack handle it with them going out side and where would they go? You guess. But I am leaving you with this**

**Wolfrunner99-2: good, then I am not alone. I am IN LOVE with this song. And to be far I am not perfect in it. You must have known that from or short days on PM. Any time. And I know the death hand thing. It's a pain**

**Summer Leigh Wind; well I kinda skipped what Jack said. Just the reaction.**

**Cat Girl 1995; PLZ tell me those comments when you find mistakes. I welcome them with an open heart**

**Cool; that's so so so much and I hope I made you proud in this chapter. Any mistakes spotten please don't keep them to yourself**

**2lazy2login; thanks for telling me and no, nobody told me what rr means but you and I kind of already started making line breaks and I don't like changing my style all of a sudden. It won't be as clean. But thanks for the tip anyway  
DarkHorseBlueSky** ;** THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS TIP HELPED ! THANKS !**

**DogsLiveOn; any time and I hope you liked this one too**

**Like I said RR (NOW I KNOW THE MEANING THANK TO MY FRIEND 2Lazy2Login) fav and follow **


	4. AN

A/n

Hey guys, I am really sorry to tell you this but I am putting this story on hold. I am not abandoning it, just a small break. I got tests next week and I really need to study. I'll still be on. And I might uptade on my other story love plays fair ( not) but I lost a bit of inspration on this one and I can't find the time to get my self into mood to write it so I am putting it on a short break but don't worry and please don't abandon it, I am going to write, just not at the moment. Hopefully in a few weeks. But for now it's fair well.

Your writer

Nora Frost


	5. The Park

**A/N; so guys, I really am trying to work it out in this chapter. Now your shout outs are down below. And I write EVERYONE'S so don't worry you'll find them. Enjoy and tell me if you have any ideas. I could use them. Now an extra shout out to my sister Wolfrunner99-2 and my tutor (Guest) Cool.**

*Line Break*

Jack didn't leave a cm of the work shop without looking in it. He searched up and down, here and there, he ran like a mad person around the castle. '_Just a damn stroller North. Why didn't you make that?' _Jack thought to himself as he searched the room made specifically for the extras North made "AH HUH!" Jack cried as he got out the stroller. Now for the next part of the plan

*Line Break*

So all he needed to do now was make sure he got everything he needed with him. He started checking everything he had. Snacks check, baby bottle thingy check, little games big North made that Little North would enjoy check, les miserable (book) check and of course an extra box of cookies. NOW Jack was ready.

*line break*

"Okay guys, all hop on the slight" Jack said; backpack over one shoulder and Tooth in one hand. Jack seated Tooth in the slight and then went for Sandy who was sleeping. North didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up with a little help of Jack and went to the reins with the hope of Jack letting him drive (not on his nelly) Jack was just about to help Pitch but Pitch pushed his hands away and got in with no help. He could have got in faster but he doesn't like asking for help. Finally Jack turned to Bunny and was just about to carry him when Bunny pushed away and spoke

"I don't like it mate" Bunny complained and Jack just chuckled

"Come one Bunny, everyone loves the slight." Jack tried to sound reasonable but who was he kidding? He was speaking with the four year old.

Bunny just shook his head stubbornly. Jack bent not on one knee and he still wasn't eye level "look, I tell you what. If you get on the slight. You can stay on my shoulder and you can have as much carrots as you want for the rest of the day. Deal?"

Bunny could never say no to carrots so when Jack offered his hand Bunny climbed up and got to his shoulder.

Jack got in the slight "Scooch, North. I'm driving"

North pouted "please! Jack I beg you. I promise not to annoy you for a week"

Jack chuckled "that isn't possible. Come on North"

North pouted and went to the back sitting next to Pitch.

"Okay, here we go. Buckle up everybody" Jack said which made Bunny yell on top of his lungs about not having seat belts.

*line break*

Halfway to Burgess. North and Pitch were arguing and it annoyed Jack to the limits "if you two don't stop right now I am turning this slight back to the North Pole and we can all forget about this trip!" Jack threatened. And they all fell in deep silence. Jack smirked to himself and kept on driving

*line break*

As soon as Jack announced that they reached their destination North was the first to hop out. Followed by Bunny who hugged the ground and thanked God. Then Pitch and then Jack who carried a stroller with a sleeping Sandy in it. Then he got back up to carry Tooth and put her down. "Mate" Bunny addressed Jack "why are we here in the dark?" Bunny asked

"Because it's awesome!" North cried and ran to the park.

"North. NORTH! SLOW DOWN!" Jack yelled for North but then when North stopped at the slide Jack looked back at Bunny "well Bunny, in the morning lots of kids come here and it will be crowded so I thought maybe we can come here at night when it isn't that crowded" he explained and mentally added a 'and when the place isn't crowded with believers' but didn't say it out loud. Bunny just nodded and went to play.

After walking with Pitch while carrying Tooth and pushing Sandy's stroller. Jack settled on a bench. Sandy sleeping next to him in his stroller and the bag of supplies on the ground.

Often was Jack dragged off his seat to slide with one of the children. But the first time was the best

"_Jack!" North yelled for Jack to come. Jack did as he was told and went to the children who were near the slide "what's up?" Jack asked _

"_Tooth is afraid of the slide" North pointed at Tooth who was shyly staring up at Jack. Jack smiled and bent down for the 100__th__ time today "Tell you what. Will you slide if I slide with you?" Tooth hesitated but then nodded with a smile and he smiled back. _

_He carried her and went up the ladder and seated her on his lap then slid down. Tooth squeaked in happiness and then wanted to go up again and again and again till Jack was ecxusted. Tooth then slid down on her own but Jack needed to be at the end of the slide to catch her whenever she comes down. And after a good half hour Tooth managed to slide and get down on her own. _Another half hour and she was sleeping soundly on Jack's lap as he held the book with one hand and stocked her feathers with the other.

He sent glances at the kids once and a while. The last time he did it he noticed that Pitch isn't with them, he scanned the area and saw Pitch sitting on a bench that was on other side of the park staring up at the sky

Jack repositioned Tooth so he could get up and make his way to Pitch.

As he got closer the image became clearer. The boy's eyes were full of sadness and there were traces of tears on his pale face as soft sobs could be heard

**a/n CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, I couldn't resist. So let's begin shall we (ch. 3 and 4)**

**DarkHorseBluesky- yeah I knew. I was too lazy to check. and thanks for the review**

**Summer Leigh Wind- thanks for the tip and I hope you like this ch.**

**Cool- two question. Why can't you make an account? And why is it once AND a while not once IN a while**

**Wolfrunner99-2- WOLFY! Hey sis! I hope I made you proud at this . let's catch another soda together I feel like chit chat. What do you think? **

**Avatar Aang- the Avatar himself came to review my story!? Why thank you avatar. How is Katara? (yes I am a fan of A:TLA)**

**Threelittlepigs-thanks I hope you like this one too**

**Jack Frost cosplayer- hey again, thanks for the review. Traveling around world is a busy job yet you still have time to review my story!? I can't thank you enough **

**Rjguzman318 - *laughs* yeah it is isn't it?**

**(ch. 4)**

**DarkHorseBlueSky- haha. You're scary when you want to**

**Wolfrunner99-2- no ma'am. I will keep writing ma'am. Sorry ma'am**

**Guest- I hope you liked this ch.**

**That's all and I hope you like my ch.**


	6. Not a vilian

**A/N hey guys, so I just wanted to start with a thank you. I really BIG thanks to all my followers and favorites and reviews. I mean this thing started off because of a picture and I wasn't planning a plot line or anything just doing it for fun but till now this is by far my most reviewed story. I can't thank you enough for all your support and every single one of you who corrected a small mistake even if it was just a full stop (means a period in English. The dot thingy) I really want to say thank you because it might have taken you a second but it corrected my grammar a step further. Thank you so much guys/ gals. It is really what keeps me going. And I wanted to send an extra thank you to Cool. If possible I want you to be my beta reader. If you can't make a account then it's okay and I understand. If anyone is interested in the job and think they can tell me exactly what's wrong and not even miss a period in a sentence or a wrong capitalized word then you are welcome to pm me and we'll see what we can do. And last but not least is a massage to my sister Cathy. WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! IT'S BEEN FIVE HOURS! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'S NIGHT BECAUSE I KNOW TO WELL THAT IT'S AFTERNOON WHERE YOU LIVE! I AM WORRIED SICK SO YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE OR ELSE I AND JACKIE AND DA ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG SERIOSE TALK WITH YOU IN PM ABOU HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO **_**WARN**_** US!**

**That massage was meant for Cathy no one else. She'll understand what I am saying.**

**Enjoy**

*Line break*

"Pitch?" Jack asked as he closed the distance between him and the sobbing child. The child stiffed upon hearing his name.

"Walk away!" the boy cried clearly upset of the older boy's presence.

"Hey, it's okay" Jack tried to sooth. He got close enough to sit.

"may i?" Jack asked polity.

Pitch looked at him and Jack could see that the boy was debating if he can trust him or not. After thirty seconds but what felt like eternity for both males finally, Pitch nodded and slid to the side a bit so that Jack can sit. Jack sat next to him and Pitch looked up at him but then back to the ground. Jack stared at the ground too kicking his legs back and forth waiting for Pitch to talk. The boy didn't so Jack took a shaky breath and relisted it then said "So what's been bothering you?" Pitch didn't reply.

"Come on, you know you can trust me, right?" Pitch didn't speak and Jack hoped that he was actually considering trusting him. Jack doesn't know why but he just feels like Pitch deserves a second chance. That he isn't the villain the spirits say he is. Maybe if he gets a chance, maybe if someone believes in him. Believe he is capable of remorse. Jack's thoughts were interrupted with a shifting from the younger boy. Pitch was getting comfortable, good. It meant he is getting ready to talk. Jack also shifted wordlessly telling Pitch he is all ears. "Why do people always mistake me as an evil boy?" Pitch started his discussion with the well known question mark "I'm a good boy I am. They just won't give me my chance. They won't listen. I mean why would they when in the beginning children are to be seen and not heard. But what if the boy just wants company?" Pitch took a steady breath and then continued "there was this little boy. He was rich. From a rich family. The richest of the families in the town actually. He had toys and servants and all but he had no friends. All of the boys of his age were afraid of what his family can do to people and as a result they feared him too. He was lonely and got mad. He once got so mad he hit his sister. He didn't mean to. He was just so angry and she wouldn't leave him alone. He got punished and the word spread of what he did there for children feared him even more." Pitch was silent for a moment. Jack knew that Pitch was recalling the painful memories as tears started forming in his eyes "some times I can't help but wonder… what if the boys didn't fear him. He wouldn't have got mad. He wouldn't have raised his hand on his sister. He would have had friends and be loved" Pitch sighted and Jack knew Pitch was done so he started to speak by his turn.

"did the boy ever think of trying again?" Jack asked. Pitch looked at him curios of what he meant and silently pleading him to continue. So Jack did.

"Did the boy ever tried again? Maybe not all the kids feared him, maybe some kids would actually like he boy" Pitch seemed to be thinking about it

"I…I mean the boy never thought of that" Pitch looked up at Jack seeking confirmation that the idea might really work. Jack just smiled a reassuring smile. They both heard footsteps approaching. Two pairs if you listen closely. It was Bunny and North. Bunny was the first to speak

"Mate" Bunny looked at Pitch "we're going to play hide and seek"

"Tooth woke up so we are three and we need a fourth player" North finished for him. "so are you in, or you out?"

Pitch was taken aback by that "I thought you guys hated me" Bunny North seemed surprised by his words

"why would you think that?" Bunny asked and Pitch didn't reply. Truth to be told he didn't have a reasonable reason. Jack knew he had to do something

"why don't you guys go ahead. He'll catch up to you" Bunny nodded and they walked/Hopped back to the slides. Jack made sure they were out of ear shot before bending down to be at eye level with Pitch

"So is the boy ready to make new friends?" he asked his reassuring smiled never parting his pale face. Pitch looked up at him and Jack could practically hear the million thoughts running through Pitch's head like horses running in a race. But one thought is what worried Pitch the most.

"What is they reject me? What if I do a wrong move and they leave me like the other kids did?" Jack chuckled. It seemed rude to Pitch but he didn't comment. When Jack was done laughing he started talking

"Pitch, that group of kids are really messed up. You'll fit right in!"

"Should I be offended by this comment?" Pitch asked and Jack just laughed harder. After he finished he spoke again

"Look, none of them is like the other, I mean one of them is a Russian guy who is addicted to cookies and adores his swords while the other is an Australian who is a talking rabbit with boomerangs who spends his time painting eggs, the third is a half bird half human who lives to find teeth and finds teeth to live and don't make me start on the talking mute who's made of sand."

Pitch laughed and Jack chuckled "thanks Jack." Pitch offered his hand for a hand shake only to get his hand gently slapped by the teen's hand then same thing with the back of his hand then Jack formed a fist and Pitch copied not knowing why or what was Jack doing. Jack's fist hits its target and then Jack makes an explosion noise with his mouth. Pitch clearly didn't understand the bro hand shake but he didn't comment. Jack laughed again although Pitch didn't know what's so funny. Jack ruffled Pitch's hair only for his hand to be shoved away and for him to get a deathly glare from Pitch

"go on. They are waiting for you" Jack encouraged and Pitch smiled and left. Jack smiled and rested his head on his staff.

Jack watched the kids play as he tried to feed a still sleepy Sandy. He loved seeing Pitch enjoying his time with the other Guardians. Maybe, just maybe…. Pitch can actually not be the villain this time.

**A/N: so I hope you like it. Let's skip to answering fan mail shall we?**

**Threelittlepigs: thanks. I hope you like this CH.**

**IAMTHEEULTIMATE: (cool name) h=your wish is my command**

**RJguzman318: I don't know but thank you so much I got a brilliant idea for a CH in this story I will try to sort it out.**

**DarkHorseBlueSky: yes, sorry and yes, indeed you can *shivers* **

**Wolfrunner99-2: I am not talking to you missy**

**Avatar Aang: great to hear! Keep peace in world and I'll keep updating. Tell momo I loved his acting in the episode daydreams and nightmares. **

**Rychan6: I prefer daddy Jack but whatever suits you**

**Summer Leigh Wind: thanks I hope you like this one and why do you always want someone to be the villain? And I explained the stroller thing in PM**

**Cool: if out of ten what's my mark on this ch.?**

**Firestornhunter: I hope you like this ch. And IKR! SUPER CUTE**

**BYE BYE!**


	7. Meeting new friends

**A/N what's up guys/ Girls? I gathered you here today because I have a very important announcement to make… I FINISHED MY MID-TERM TESTS! Finally! Freedom at last. And today my mom picked me up early because I didn't feel so well. So…. Since I can't spend my hours of freedom (maybe days if my mom is merciful) chatting with my BFF since she is still stuck at school probably taking advantage of my part of the desk and putting her back pack on my chair and I also can't talk to my sister Cathy since she is probably asleep so me and my Frost Plotter (ya know who I am talking about Cath) thought that it's about time for a new chapter. **

**For the people who are following my other story Love Plays Fair (Not) I thought long and hard about it and finally chose not to continue on with the story. There is though a similar story called Clarity which I think is amazing. You should check it out. **

**Now In this chapter, the character Nora Hope appears. Nora is my own invention and she belongs to me not to dream works nor William Joyce. And there's a 90% chance I'll publish a story about her. She's the spirit of innocence and if you have any questions about her you are welcomed to ask. If you want to use her in a story then you need my permission first. And I am always checking in and out so don't worry about slow replies. **

*line break*

Days were flying by, one day after the other. Jack had asked Father Time for a cure, Father Time said that he wasn't sure if there was such thing but promised that he would try his best. Jack was pleased enough with that.

"Come on Tooth!" he could here North yelling waiting in front of the bathroom as the three boys stood in a line.

Day after day, he started to grow closer to the kids and he could feel the kids starting to trust him. And although he tried ignoring it but something was up with Tooth. She was acting weird. But he pushed this thought away. He didn't want any more worries. He had enough on his plate. 

Plate….. Food! Breakfast! He forgot all about that!

He quickly yelled the name Jingle. Three elves responded. He picked the one that looked the smartest and ordered him to make food. The elf left quickly to accomplish his new task and Jack sighed with relief.

It took an hour, lots of smoke, a fire, a wrecked oven and burned food for Jack to come up with the conclusion that he needed help, desperately.

They all gathered in the living room, the kids played as Jack sat on the table across the balcony staring at the sky hoping to sight his dear old friend. One of the first he had actually.

Finally, a girl appeared at the balcony. "The amazing, now guardian Jackson Frost, who I am pissed off for not asking about his best friend for ages, calls after so long and asks for help? And what do I owe this magnificent pleasure?" The girl made her entrance. All the kids looked at the source of voice to see a beautiful young lady, wearing a black dress that reached her ankles, her chocolate brown hair dusting her shoulders, she had beautiful Monarch Butterfly wings but her upper left wing was replaced with a metal like machine that took the shape of a wing with many pointy wheel thingys in it.

The kids kept staring at her but stopped when the white haired teen blocked their view so he could hug the girl "Hey, Nora" he greeted

"Hey, Jackie" she smiled and after a short period of time they broke the hug. "I'm still mad at you for not calling me. It's not the 19th century anymore you know, you could call and check up on me from time to time" she playfully pouts and he laughs

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'll call next time, okay?" Jack acted like he was dealing with a toddler and the fact that he WAS dealing with toddlers on daily basis became very handy at the time

"You better hold up to your promise" Nora warned.

A fake cough from North declaring his discomfort made Jack realize he hadn't introduced them to each other yet Jack nodded more to himself than the others approving his mental plan "Right, guys this is Nora Hope. She's the spirit of innocence and my best friend. She's here to help me with some stuff. She's a guest here and we treat guests politely which means I don't want any fights or yelling or running around the house where you can fall and get injured. She's staying here a few nights and I don't want to hear her complain of something you did, so do we have a deal?" Jack scolded trying to use a stern yet soft voice. The kids nodded and looked at Nora again.

Nora smiled and bent down "hey there" she warmly greeted her voice so soft "what's you names?" she asked. Of course she knew who they were since Jack had already told her but she thought it would be nice to start a nice relationship with the little ones by starting off at solid ground. One by one they all introduced themselves and Jack was amazed at how she seemed so interested in each and everyone's greeting not getting bored or sick of repeating it.

Finally, after they were done. Nora introduced herself "So as Jack said, my name is Nora Hope. I'm 19 years old but I'm still a kid at heart. I love playing and I could play all day long. I love being able to help so if you need anything know that you can come to me at any time, any questions?" Tooth's hand shot straight up. Nora smiled and gestured her to ask

"Are you single?"

***LINE BREAK! AKA CLIFF HANGER***

**I'd like to thank all me reviewers and as I remember saying last time I have no plot for this so if ya have ideas I'll try to work on them. Next chapter is a request from both **Xion5** and **RJguzman318 **with me own little twist on it. now for the fan mail**

**DarkHorseBlueSky: it's okay. I understand.**

**Rychan6: as I said. The guardian of fun always has a fun way to fix a problem **

**Darth's Daughter: glad i could help. Hope you like this chapter**

**DogsLiveOn: you think Pitch is adorable? *grins* you didn't see a thing**

**Wolfrunner99-2: *tackles her in a hug* aw, sweetie don't cry! I'm so sorry i just got really worried**

**Threelittlepigs: i hope you like this one**

**Xion5: you got to wait till next chapter. I got something rich in stored for all my loyal readers. And i really need to thank you for the inspiration. **

**Cool: I understand you not wanting to make an account. I meant every word when i said i wanted you as my beta and I hope you liked this chapter. So again, a scale from one to ten, What do you give this chapter? **


	8. How they met

Nora was dumbstruck by Tooth's question. She turned red as a tomato. Jack chuckled trying to sallow the laugh "Tooth" Jack called "Come 'ere" he ordered in a stern voice yet his facial expression was soft and kind. Tooth obeyed and went to Jack. She barley reached knee length so he bent down on one knee to be at eye level still using his soft facial expression "Toothiana" oh huh, She knew she was in trouble. He only uses her full name when she is in trouble. "Now, you answer me. Is it polite for a young lady such as you to ask a person they just met about their relationship status?" Tooth looked down feeling guilty

"No…." she answered slowly in a sad tone, ashamed that she had done something wrong.

"And what do we say when we do something wrong?"

"Sorry Miss. Nora" Tooth said still looking down

Nora smiled at Tooth "it's okay sweetie but can you please call me Nora? The Miss thing makes me feel old."

Jack laughed "Right, because 200 years old is super young"

Nora glared at him "Well look who's talking Mr. 'I'm 300 years old'. Ya know what? I'll start calling you Grandpa Jack" Nora shot back and Jack laughed harder

"Next question" Jack ordered and Bunny raised his hand. Jack gestured for Bunny to ask.

"How did ya two meet?" Bunny asked and Nora looked at Jack silently asking permission to tell the story. Jack just picked up Sandy and sat on the ground placing Sandy on his lap, everyone followed suit and soon they were all ready to hear a story. "Okay then," Nora started "This happened about one hundred years ago….."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._*Flash back line break* _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Jack wasn't liked by the other spirits. He knew that well enough. Ever since a spirit attacked him in his sleep Jack had become paranoid; waking up every twenty minutes to make sure he was alone.

**BANG!**

He heard the sound of a crash and was out of the tree he slept in and in a defense position in a heart-beat. "Show yourself!" Jack yelled, His eyes scanning the area.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you! Can you give me a hand?" a voice that sounded more of a girl replied.

He walked towards the voice and reached his lake the girl had apparently crashed there.

He didn't see her face since her massive monarch butterfly like wings took a little bit more than half his view. He could just see a part of her since her upper left wing was missing.

She seemed busy and her wings kept fluttering. He closed distance between them and gently tapped her shoulder. She looked up and huffed in annoyance when her short light brown hair fell on her face. She seemed to be busy trying to fix some machine that took the shape of wing, "Can you help me with this?" she asks and he kneeled to the ground on her opposite side and observed it. Yup, that was definitely an artificial wing. Wheels and pointy metal thingys scattered about the ground. It looked so complicated to fix "I- I don't know how" He said sad that he can't help the only person who would talk to him. She just laughed. Her laugh was amazing. He loved the sound of it. "Neither can I" she said after a fit of laugh and then laughed again. He just joined her and laughed.

They laughed for five minutes which went too fast for Jack's liking. After they were done she offered her hand and said "Nora, Nora Hope"

He saw adults doing that sometimes when they meet, so he did what they did and shook her hand "Jack Frost" he said and she didn't run away, He didn't get another reason to curse and wonder why the moon left him here, she just smiled. She had a perfect smile. He felt so good when she smiled. So he smiled too.

They started to gather the pieces and took it to land. "Well, I would need to go to North to get this fixed"

"who's North?"

"only the famous jolly Santa Claus"

His eyes widened at the sentence. "Santa Claus is real?! What about the Tooth fairy? Or the Easter Bunny?"

"Yeah he's real alright. Real annoying, real stubborn and real full of himself! And he looks like a kangaroo" Nora commented and Jack laughed.

"So how will you go? You know…without your wing thingy"

Nora was silent for a while; Jack didn't like it when she did that. "Yeah, about that….I actually don't know…."

Then it hit him "Hey, I can give you a ride" he said a bit too fast.

"You can fly?" Nora asked

"Well the wind helps me"

Nora seemed impressed. She smiled at him "thanks".

Jack smiled back at her and said "well, where do you want to go?"

She gave him the directions and he kept nodding as she spoke. He slowly reached for her hand and grabbed it. She raised an eye brow at him "So the wind can carry us both" he brought up and excuse and she went with it.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*Line break for the flash back*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

The wind gently set them down on the cold surface of the North Pole. Nora shivered a little since all she was wearing was a black above knees dress. Jack took off his brown cloak that he woke up at the pond with and concluded it was his then wrapped it around her shivering body. She looked up at him and smiled a great full smile. "Thanks" She said and he smiled back "No problem" He said and they both turned to see the huge work shop. "I guess this is it" Jack said knowing that he won't be able to get in

"I guess so, good bye Jack Frost"

"Don't forget me, okay?"

Nora smiled "I'll make sure to visit as much as I can. Thank you so much for the help"

Jack smiled back at her "No problem"

She was just about to take off the cloak when he placed his hands on her. She looked at him wondering why he did that. "Keep it" he said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks"

He felt like he said that for the one hundredth time today "and stop thanking me" he said in a soft but demanding voice

She giggled. "Okay."

He watched her as she got in and once she was out of sight he flew off not believing that for the first time. He truly has a friend that won't try to attack him.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*end of flash back*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Wolfrunner99-2: …fair point.**

**DogsLiveOn: trust me it won't.**

**Darth's Daughter: I'll try my best**

**Guest: thanks! **

**Xion5: you people rock! Seriously you make my day. You will totally have a chapter dedicated for you.**

**Firestornhunter: IKR?!**

**Summer Liegh Wind: better this time?**

**DarkHorseBlueSky: I got a feeling you hate OC folks. This chapter totally will piss you off…..*scared as hell prayed she won't kill me***

**Cool: So how did I do?**

**Okay, so that's it. And BTW I Pitch's past part….I MADE IT UP! I know the real story and I made this one up so it can fit! **


	9. AN SORRY

Hey guys, so I just saw this review where a guest asked me if i'm going to update this.

I a, so sorry but I have been busy lately. I got finals and I am super stressed which is causing a writers' block.

So I'll try to update but I might not update until 28th. Hopefully sooner.

Please don't get mad at me

You're not so loyal after what i just did writer

Nora Frost


End file.
